Paper and Ink
by Loony-Lovegood321
Summary: Marlene McKinnon didn't think much of writing in general. Her hand always ached, she hated spelling and talking was so much quicker. But sometimes speaking is not enough. Sometimes the written word preserves more then speech ever could. Sometimes paper and ink is a window into the past, the present and the future.


**So I think the first version of this had something HORRIBLY wrong with the coding or whatever, so I'm trying again. This is just the first chapter of Paper and Ink, the rest will be slower. But I'm so impatient I couldn't wait. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

CERTIFICATE OF BIRTH ISSUED BY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC 1960

Name: Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon

Sex: Female

Date of Birth: March 21 1960

Place of Birth: 5 Dorset Road, London, United Kingdom

Mother's Name: Bella Jane McKinnon (nee Prewett)

Father's Name: John David McKinnon

* * *

Dear Mrs. McKinnon

We regret to inform you that your husband John McKinnon was killed in action while on duty on June 17 1962. There was an unforeseen attack in London from a currently unknown culprit and he died while trying to save a group of muggles in one of the burning buildings. Please accept the Auror Office's greatest sympathies.

Ethel Porkins

Senior Secretary, the Auror Office, the Ministry of Magic

* * *

I, John David McKinnon, being of sound mind and body, declare this to be my Last Will and Testament. I hereby revoke any and all wills and codicils previously made by me.

Should she outlive me by thirty days I devise, bequeath and give all my property excepting McKinnon Manor to my wife, Bella Jane McKinnon, as well as the full contents of my private vault at Gringotts Bank. If she should pass away outside the thirty day limit, she may keep my vault to bequeath to my two children, Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon and my unborn child.

To my brother, Alastair William McKinnon, I do bequeath my title as head of the McKinnon family, the official McKinnon vault in Gringotts and McKinnon manor to use as he pleases, as long as he allows my wife Bella Jane McKinnon, any family of hers that needs a home, our mother Adrienne Gabrielle McKinnon and our dear sisters Chantelle Julia and Isabelle Pauline McKinnon to live there whenever they wish.

To my sister-in-law and good friend Elizabeth Laura Prewett I leave the box of treasures and memories from our trip around the world with Bella and Frederick. Don't forget me Lizzie!

To my two sisters Chantelle Julia and Isabelle Pauline McKinnon I give my collection of paintings from famous wizarding artists in the knowledge they will take care of them well, as they have always had a fondness for beauty.

Finally to my daughter Marlene Elizabeth McKinnon and my unborn child I bequeath two vaults in Gringotts, labelled 701 and 702 respectively, the contents which I hope they'll love as much as I did while I was putting them together.

Signed John David McKinnon

* * *

DEATH CERTIFICATE ISSUED BY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC 1962

Name: Bella Jane McKinnon (nee Prewett)

Date of Death: 17 September 1962

Place of Death: Diagon Alley, London, United Kingdom

Sex: Female

Cause of Death: Stray Killing Curse

* * *

Dear James,

How're you doing? I can't believe we're going to be seven next week. Meg's being really annoying, you're so lucky you're an only child. Sisters, honestly!

Things are normal I guess. It's just kind of lonely. I asked Uncle Alastair if I could have a birthday party and invite you and Alice, but he said he wasn't made of money and didn't want more grubby children infesting his manor and wasting his money. So I asked him if I could have a birthday at maybe you or Alice's houses instead and he got all frowny and told me no and to leave him in peace to do his work. He also called me a spoiled brat which was so untrue and unfair that I may've got a bit angry because it's so boring and I only see you and Alice at parties and functions, so I kicked him not very hard on the leg but he got really pissed (I learnt that word from Aunt Chantelle) and Auntie Elizabeth had to take me out of his office.

I asked her why she wouldn't ask him if I could at least see you guys and she got a bit sad at well and told me secretly she had asked more than once and he'd threatened to throw her out. I feel a bit sorry for Auntie Lizzie. She thinks I don't know, but she can't find any work at the moment and if Uncle Alistair kicks her out then she won't have anywhere to go and she can't leave me and Meg. He's the one Dad asked to take care of us in his will, but I don't understand why Uncle Alastair doesn't want us to leave but doesn't like us at all.

I don't understand why Dad has such a nasty family either James. Your mum and dad are the nicest people ever, and Auntie Lizzie tells me that when my parents were still alive they were really lovely too. Grandmother told me my parents left Meggie and me nothing and Uncle Alastair's only letting us stay out of the kindness of his heart. She also told me I was abhorrent, but I don't understand what that means. I asked Auntie Lizzie and she got super mad and told me not to listen to a word that old hag said.

So I guess we'll just have to write to each other instead. Happy birthday for next week, and I'll see you at the party Alice's parents are hosting next month.

Tell Mr. and Mrs. P I said hi!

Love from Marlene

* * *

Dear Marlene,

Can you believe this? How do adults find out about everything? This is so stupid.

Alice

Dear Alice,

I know, it's so silly. I can't believe that telltale Malfoy told his parents we pushed him into Mr. and Mrs. P's pond at their Christmas Ball.

Uncle Alistair's FURIOUS. He's making me write an apology letter to that git. Apparently poor old _Lucius_ thinks he was attacked without provocation. I bet he's getting a right laugh out of this, the prat.

Marlene

Dear Marlene,

WHAT? Didn't you tell him the horrible things Malfoy was saying? What he told James about his mother and all the stuff he was saying to you and me? Didn't you say it served him bloody right? We barely pushed him anyway, it was more like a tap and he fell over his stupid feet and landed in the pond that just happened to be next to him.

Alice

Dear Alice,

Yeah, said all that, but Uncle Alistair was back to his oh-so important papers. Meg thinks it's hilarious though. She knows what a right tosser Malfoy is.

Marlene

Dear Marlene,

My mum doesn't believe me either. She keeps going on about how you and James are such a bad influence on me. I have to go pretty soon. I think your owl's getting tired of flying around the country. Don't worry Marley, we'll get him back at the Nott's Spring Gala next month. See you then!

Alice

* * *

Dear Marlene,

Happy birthday darling! I miss you, it's very quiet back at the manor without you and your sister, but you must be having heaps of fun with James, Alice and their families in Hawaii. I'm so glad your Uncle finally caved in. You deserve a break from the harpies.

Everything's the same back in England, the Ministry of Magic's being incompetent as usual and your Grandmother's amusing herself by pointing out everything wrong with me and my life. Of course your Aunts think it's hilarious.

Eleven at last! I'm so happy for you Marley. Don't listen to a word your father's family is saying, I'm proud of you and I know your mum and dad would have been too. I've made you a cake and put an anti-decaying spell on it, so it should be okay by the time it reaches you, if Cookie doesn't drop it into the ocean of course. I know I should get a new owl, but Cookie's so adorable, even if she's eternally molting and crashing all over the place.

Tell me when you get your Hogwarts letter, I'm quite sad at missing out your first day at school. I won't see you until Christmas, which seems ages away.

Lots of love and luck,

Auntie Lizzie

* * *

 _Miss M. McKinnon, the Tenth Bedroom, McKinnon Manor, Eastgate_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss McKinnon,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find encloses a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_


End file.
